An A to Z Of Love
by kittykat2015
Summary: A set of drabbles in the LWFAW universe, set after Hearts Intertwined and based on letters of the alphabet.


**An A-Z Of Love**

**A Is For Apples**

_June, 1967_

Jack stepped down from the ladder and stood next to Ennis, looking up at the tall apple tree. The basket at their feet was now full of picked apples; they could make some cider later.

"Done well today," Jack commented, slinging an arm around Ennis's shoulders. Ennis did the same and leaned their heads together.

"Yep. Should make some good cider. Know you love that stuff, bud," he replied.

Jack smiled at him warmly. "Sure do. 'Specially the strong stuff. Know why?"

"Why?"

His eyes glittered at Ennis, making his heart flip over. "'Cos it makes you horny."

* * *

><p><strong>B Is For Bubbles<strong>

_September, 1967_

They entered the bathroom and got together their supplies. Jack grabbed the bubble bath.

"Ready?" he said to Ennis, grinning. Ennis nodded back and started putting out the candles, lighting them as he went. Within minutes, they were stripping off and maneouvring themselves into the tub. It was a squeeze but they just about managed it.

"Mmm..." sighed Jack, settling between Ennis's legs. "This is good."

"Sure is..." Ennis reached over the side of the tub and brought up two glasses and a bottle of wine. "Want some?"

Jack smiled over his shoulder. "Sounds good to me, lover."

* * *

><p><strong>C Is For Cake<strong>

_December, 1967_

Ennis entered the kitchen to find Rose and Jack putting the finishing touches to Lily's birthday cake. "We about ready?"

Jack looked over and smiled. "Yep. Just gotta wake the birthday girl."

"'Kay, I'll get her." Ennis went up to Lily's room and got her out of her crib. She clung to him, drowsy with sleep, but her eyes lit up at the sight of the cake.

"Cake!" she said excitedly. Jack laughed.

"She knows what she likes, huh?"

"I think she knows good cookin' when she sees it," Ennis replied, bringing her over. _Three years old already. _

* * *

><p><strong>D Is For Daises <strong>

_April, 1968 _

Rose was in the kitchen, making lunch and humming to herself. It was a beautiful day and everybody was outside.

"Grandma! Grandma!" came Lily's voice as she quickly ran into the kitchen. Rose turned.

"What is it, sweetie?"

Lily proudly held out a bunch of daises, clearly plucked from the field. "Here!"

She smiled, seeing Becky's spirit shine through her. "Thank you, sweetie. Better put these in some water, huh?" She did so and then brought Lily up into her arms.

"Love you, Grandma," Lily said, hugging her. She kissed her granddaughter's head.

"Love you too, baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>E Is For Elephants<strong>

_January, 1970_

Jack came into the living room, carrying a picture book that had been bought for Lily a few years ago by their doctor. He sat down next to Ennis, with Lily between them. "Here we go..." He opened it up and Lily's eyes lit up; she pointed excitedly to the pictures of the animals.

"Now, what's that one?" Jack asked her, pointing to a picture of an elephant.

"Elephant!" she exclaimed, tracing a finger along its trunk. Jack smiled at Ennis, full of pride. She was growing up so fast and they were happy to be her godfathers.

* * *

><p><strong>F Is For Falling Star<strong>

_April, 1971_

The four of them were sat on the back porch, looking up into the night sky. It was a beautiful evening and all was peaceful. Lily was between Ennis and Jack and Rose was on Jack's other side. After several minutes, Lily pointed up, her eyes wide.

"Look!" There was a shooting star making its way across the night sky. They watched it for a while, and then Lily spoke again. "That my mama?"

They all looked at each other, uncertain of what to say. But Jack thought it was a possibility.

"Maybe so, honey," he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>G Is For Games<strong>

_December, 1971_

It was the day after Lily's birthday, and she was playing with a new dollhouse that her godfathers had bought her. They just watched her, curled up on the sofa together.

"Looks like she's havin' fun, huh?" Jack said softly, playing with Ennis's fingers.

"Sure does," he replied, kissing Jack's hair. "I bet her mama's lookin' down on her."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Bet she's real proud of how her little girl's growin' up." He looked up at Ennis. "We're doin' an okay job, right?"

"We are, bud." He gave Jack a loving squeeze as they watched her.

* * *

><p><strong>H Is For Hammock<strong>

_August, 1972_

Ennis tied the other end of the hammock to the tree and they admired their handiwork. "Can't believe we've only just thought of this," Jack commented. Ennis nodded and put an arm around him, sliding it down to his ass.

"I know. Wanna give it a try?" Jack's eyes glinted and they manoeuvred themselves onto it, trying not to fall off. They settled themselves and Ennis put his arm under Jack's neck. They swung a little and gazed up at the night sky, feeling utterly at peace out here.

"Love you, Ennis," Jack whispered.

"Love you too, darlin'."

* * *

><p><strong>I Is For Ice Cream<strong>

_June, 1973_

Ennis waited by the fountain with Lily as Jack and Rose got them all ice cream. It was a beautiful day and they were out enjoying the sunshine.

"Nice day, ain't it?" he commented, looking up at the blue sky, just like Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, Uncle Ennis," she chirped back, her eyes lighting up as her other uncle and grandmother returned.

"Here ya go, little lady," Jack said, handing her a strawberry ice cream. She took it eagerly and was soon distracted, eating away at it happily.

Jack smiled at Ennis warmly; they were still a happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>J Is For Jeans<strong>

_October, 1974_

Ennis went into their bedroom to find Jack dressing in a new pair of tight jeans. He felt himself becoming aroused and could only stand and stare. Jack felt his presence and turned around, smiling at him.

"Hey, what's with you?" he said, hands on his hips. Ennis couldn't speak.

"Uh..." His eyes were drawn to Jack's lower body and Jack could see his arousal.

"Hmm..." He walked over to Ennis, sliding his hands up his chest. "These are a little tight, ya know. Wanna help me outta them?"

Ennis went bright red and let Jack kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>K Is For Kisses<strong>

_December, 1976_

Jack lay on top of Ennis as they kissed, warm and comfortable in their bed. They were kissing faces and necks and lips, smiling their secret smiles at each other and whispering to each other. Their hands were in each other's hair and their groins were locked together.

They pulled apart and Jack's eyes roamed Ennis's face; he looked happy. "Love you, Ennis. Always have an' always will."

Ennis smiled up at him, running his hands up and down Jack's back. "You too, Jack." They kissed again and were soon slowly making love, the way they loved to.

* * *

><p><strong>L Is For Library<strong>

_February, 1978_

Lily walked amongst the bookshelves, searching for something that would help her with her assignment. Art was her favourite subject and she had always loved drawing. She loved learning and knew that her uncles were proud of her.

She also knew that her mother was looking down on her, and would be watching over her. She could still faintly remember her early memories, and hoped that she would never forget them.

She found the book she was looking for and went back to her friends at their table, feeling lucky to have such a loving family around her.

* * *

><p><strong>M Is For Mother<strong>

_May, 1979_

Jack smiled at his mother as she opened up the new cardigan she'd wanted. "Thank you, Jack. This is real nice." She kissed his cheek and then turned to open Ennis's present. They had spent many Mother's Days together and they would have more to come.

Meanwhile, Lily crouched in front of her mother's grave, laying the flowers down and pulling a twig out of the lettering. She smiled and sat down properly.

"Happy Mother's Day, mama," she said softly, staring at the words and hoping that her mother knew she was here, thinking of her. She knew.

* * *

><p><strong>N Is For Necklace<strong>

_December, 1980_

Lily gasped a little as she opened the box; inside was a beautiful silver necklace. It had clearly been made by their friend Kate. She looked up; Ennis and Jack were smiling back at her. "Oh, thank you..."

"S'alright, honey. It's yer sixteenth; special day." Jack clapped her on the shoulder and she leaned forward, kissing them both on the cheek. They looked pleased; they had always loved making her happy.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack, Uncle Ennis." This would go well with the earrings that her grandmother had given her. She would go and see her mother later too.

* * *

><p><strong>O Is For Omelettes<strong>

_September, 1982_

They sat at the table, eating their breakfast and listening to the radio. Rose and Lily were still asleep upstairs.

Jack's hand slid across the table and locked with Ennis's, making them both smile. He then started to play footsie with Ennis underneath. They ate in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and exchanging grins.

When they were done, Jack leaned forward and licked the side of Ennis's mouth. Ennis looked at him in surprise.

"What's that about?" he said, watching Jack's face.

Jack sat back and smiled serenely at him. "You had a bit of omelette there."

* * *

><p><strong>P Is For Paintbrushes <strong>

_August, 1983_

"Here ya go," said Jack, bringing over the wooden case to where the others were sat at the table. Lily looked at it, puzzled.

"What's this?"

"Somethin' fer college," he replied, sitting next to Ennis. Lily opened the case and gasped. Inside was a full set of paintbrushes and other materials she would need for her major.

"Oh...Uncle Jack..."

He smiled. "It's from both of us, it was Ennis's idea." She smiled at them both and leaned over the table, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. I'll look after 'em real well," she promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Q Is For Quilt<strong>

_December, 1983_

Jack slid into bed, sighing as he got underneath the new quilt his mother had made for them. Ennis was finishing up in the bathroom. It was warm and comfortable and Jack was looking forward to getting Ennis there with him.

He saw Ennis leave the bathroom, buck naked. He smiled and lifted away Ennis's side of the quilt. He patted the bed with an inviting look on his face.

"Wanna get under, cowboy? Real nice an' warm..." Ennis smiled, crawling in next to him. They faced each other and were soon doing what they did best together.

* * *

><p><strong>R Is For Rain<strong>

_January, 1984_

They were sat inside, listening to the radio while Rose knitted. Ennis and Jack were curled up on the sofa together, Jack gazing up into Ennis's eyes as they talked. Lily was away at college and they missed her, but they were very proud of her.

Jack laid his head on Ennis's shoulder, linking their fingers together. They had been together for over twenty years now and Jack had never imagined that he would be so lucky. They were still very much in love and Jack knew that they would have many more years together.

_Love you, cowboy._

* * *

><p><strong>S Is For Salmon<strong>

_August, 1984_

Twenty years married, and here they were, back where it had started. They sat on a boulder as they attempted to fish, trying to catch something for dinner. It was a clear, warm day and they felt relaxed.

Suddenly, Ennis stood up and braced himself, pulling in his rod. "Got somethin'!" Jack put his rod down and stood behind him, helping him to pull it backwards. They pulled out a large salmon, and Jack grinned widely.

"Good one, cowboy." He wrapped his arms fully around Ennis, pressing his crotch against Ennis's ass. "You get a prize fer that."

* * *

><p><strong>T Is For Tennessee<strong>

_February, 1985_

Lily walked down the hall and into her dorm room, carrying the large bouquet of roses that Ben had given her for Valentine's. She had also picked up a letter from her uncles in Georgia, telling her the latest news.

She sat down on her bed and read the letter; they had a new foal and had named it Snowflake. The latest barn cats had had kittens and life was going well for all of them. She smiled to herself as she read their words; she knew that she was very lucky to have such a wonderful family.

* * *

><p><strong>U Is For Underwear <strong>

_June, 1985_

Jack held down the peg as Ennis hammered it in, fixing the last of the fences. They straightened up and stretched. Jack slung an arm around Ennis's shoulders.

"Looks good," he commented, looking at their work. Ennis nodded in agreement.

"Sure does. We all done here?"

"Yep, just gotta go feed the horses." They made their way to the stables and put out water and hay for their horses.

He finished at his end and went in search of Ennis, finding him bent over and filling the water trough. He then noticed that Ennis wasn't wearing any underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>V Is For Valentine's<strong>

_February, 1986_

Ennis was brushing his teeth in front of the mirror when Jack came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around him from behind, squeezing gently.

"Happy Valentine's, Ennis," he murmured, kissing Ennis's neck and rubbing his stomach. Ennis spat into the sink and smiled at Jack, hands over his arms.

"You too, bud. You have a good day?"

"Yeah, you bet. Love ya to bits, you know that."

"Mmm...sure do. Whaddaya say we go an' have a good night?" Ennis said, looking into Jack's eyes, which lit up at his words.

"Sounds pretty damn good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>W Is For Wyoming<strong>

_June, 1986_

Jack walked into the house, rifling through the mail. Ennis was making lunch for them and Rose was knitting. She smiled at him as he entered.

"Hey, sweetie. Anythin' interestin' today?"

He waved a pair of letters. "From Cecilia an' K.E. Where's Ennis?"

"In the kitchen." Jack kissed her cheek as he passed, smiling at the sight of Ennis.

"Hey, bud. Got letters from yer brother an' sister." Ennis turned and smiled back. They sat down together and read the letters. Life was going well up in Wyoming, with new grandchildren being blessed to them. They were lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>X Is For Xylophone<strong>

_September, 1986_

Lily sat at her mother's grave, thinking. She was twenty-one now, looking back on her life. She'd seen other children growing up with their mothers in their lives, and she'd felt like an outcast. But her uncles had done their best.

She thought back on her memories. She could vaguely remember an early birthday, where they had given her a toy xylophone. She had made a lot of noise with it that day, and she loved the memory, as her Uncle Jack had joined her with his harmonica. She knew she was lucky to have Ennis and Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Is For Yellow<strong>

_October, 1986_

Jack opened his eyes and immediately had to shield them; the sun was shining in his eyes. He yawned and stretched, his hand colliding with a familiar shoulder. He smiled to himself and turned his head. Ennis was lying on his side, facing him. He was still asleep, so Jack turned onto his side and gently ran his fingers through the curls.

Ennis stirred and opened his eyes blearily. "Hey." Jack smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey yerself, cowboy." They kissed again in the sunshine, hands roaming and love being shared, the way they did best.

* * *

><p><strong>Z Is For Zzzz<strong>

_January, 1987_

They lay in their bed, half-asleep and tangled in the sheets after their lovemaking. They were very warm and happy here. Jack turned onto his side and brushed up against Ennis, feeling his body come to life when he felt his lover.

Ennis leaned in towards him and within moments, they were rubbing together and kissing, silently working towards what felt like their hundredth climax today. They finished in time and just looked at each other, hands running through hair as they kissed softly, relishing in what they had together. This was how it was meant to be.


End file.
